


A Hitch

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“I don’t mind if you break the zip,” she tells him, blushing.“No, we don’t need to do that,” he says. Resorting to that would be the same as admitting defeat. He tries the zip again, fails, and thinks. “Soap.”'Fukawa's zip gets stuck and Togami faces his most stubborn opponent yet.





	A Hitch

“I can’t get it off,” says Touko.

The scene is as follows: Byakuya and Touko, together in Byakuya’s apartment. In his bedroom, the door shut and evening sky deepening within borders of window panes, tinting the artificial light inside. On his bed. Byakuya lies between her legs, staring up at Touko with most of his shirt buttons unfastened. Touko straddles him, resting on her knees, the bun in her hair in a state of unravelment and her hands fumbling with the zip on the side of her dress.

He frowns. “You can’t get it off?”

She goes, “uh huh,” and nods. One hand finds its way to her lips, and she pokes her thumb against a corner of her grimace. His eyes flicker in an eye roll and he nudges her hand away as he pinches at her zip. It begins to slide down but a certain amount of the way down, it stops abruptly. 

Byakuya gives another pull. As before, it catches. He drags the zip up and tries again, but it still won’t move down beyond that point, and he draws the zip up significantly higher. With his other hand, he squeezes the strip together, and he slowly trails the zip down, only for it to dig in at the same spot as every other time.

“Are we going to have to break the zip?” asks Touko.

“That won’t be necessary,” Byakuya tells her, wiggling the zip, and losing patience, he tugs harder. It hitches. He wrenches at it. Despite his best efforts, however, the zip stubbornly refuses to descend any lower. Fast. Slow. Careful. Rough. Nothing seems to work. Time and time again, the zip will only oblige until that place, where it won’t budge even slightly past it.

He slips out from underneath her and grips the bottom of her dress. It’s a dark blue off-the-shoulder number that reaches just below her knees, which he hadn’t seen her wear prior to their dinner at the restaurant earlier that evening. This isn’t giving up, how he lugs the dress up, trying to bring it over her head, because he intends to come back to the zip later, but it gets stuck around her bosom and after some struggling, he bitterly lets go of her dress.

Not before noting that her bra matches her lacy white panties, though.

“I don’t mind if you break the zip,” she tells him, blushing.

“No, we don’t need to do that,” he says. Resorting to that would be the same as admitting defeat. He tries the zip again, fails, and thinks. “Soap.”

“Soap?”

Byakuya rises off the bed and dashes into the bathroom, returning shortly with a bottle of liquid soap, and he applies a few squirts onto his fingers, which he then massages onto and around the zip. Once it seems suitably lubricated, he tugs on the zip. 

It zooms down, then halts at the same spot. He jiggles it furiously.

“I think I remember reading that it has to be a bar of soap,” Touko pipes up in a mumble. Byakuya darts back into the bathroom, this time to obtain a bar of soap, and when he settles onto the bed again, he grinds it against the zip. A shredded crust of soap forms there. Some fleck off as he shifts the fabric.

Due to the liquid soap slicking his fingers, he can’t get as strong a hold on the zip as he would like. He smears his hands against his thighs and first, pulls, but when he hits that snag and the zip won’t proceed any further, he wrestles with the zip, but to no avail. His face grows stonier.

To think, after winning the right to be heir - the right to keep his identity, to be a person, after surviving a killing game and shedding his defences to fall in love... he would be bested by a faulty bit of clothing.

Touko purses her lips. Not with annoyance, but worse. Pity. “Byakuya-sama...”

Not meeting her eyes, which are the same colour that the hickey on his neck will fade into, he wrenches outward both sides of the zip until it breaks. The dress itself doesn’t tear so it can probably be fixed relatively easily, and most of all, she is free now. 

But at what cost? With no other way to take it off her than breaking the zip, stooping down to brute force, it forced his hand. Victory tastes sour, if it can be called victory. 

He pouts. She pecks his cheek as a consolation, but rest assured, the rest of her clothes come off a lot easier.

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr... i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing >.<


End file.
